1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to eye cups and more specifically it relates to an improved eye drop applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous eye cups have been provided in prior art that are adapted to apply a liquid to the eyes to wash, clean or treat the eyes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,244,498 to Heath; 1,692,143 to Strunz; 1,900,201 to Sager; 2,343,610 to Apfelbaum; 2,920,624 to Lerner et al; 4,111,200 to Sbarra et al and 4,834,727 to Cope all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.